Boyd Travers
Corporal Boyd Travers is the main fictional character in the video game Medal of Honor: Airborne. Travers is a member of the 82nd Airborne Division in the United States Army during World War II. Levels Operation Husky Operation Husky took place on July 10, 1943 in Sicily. Travers and his American allies drop into the fictional village of Adanti, and must destroy 4 enemy AA emplacements in the town of Adanti while fighting Italian Blackshirt soldiers. They are placed at the Northeast Gate, an area called Hill Houses, and two placed on the top of the Mayor's residence that was changed to an enemy command post. After destroying all 4 enemy guns, Travers must assemble with Sergeant Setzer and his men and locate an ally sniper team. Once Boyd has sniped the German officer, he must then repel the enemy counterattack and make his way back to the Mayor's residence where he has to eliminate 3 German officers. Operation Avalanche The 82nd Airborne has now been called in to jump onto Italy's mainland-along the Amalfi coast- to assist the US Fifth army in putting down a desperate enemy counterattack. Travers has to land in the vicinity of the ancient Greek ruins at Paestum with orders to disrupt enemy supply lines and communication. After he finishes with that, he must rendezvous with the demo squad sent up from the beaches. Once he has completed his mission, he must assist the allied forces in the area and signal the Allied Warhawks to finish the job by starting fires by blowing up gas tanks. Operation Neptune The 82nd Airborne is then airdropped into France during the morning hours of June 6, 1944 as part of Operation Neptune. The D-Day mission is one of the most crucial. Boyd's orders are to drop behind enemy lines and clear the way for the men on Utah Beach. But before he can do that, Travers must take out the enemy's eyes and ears-namely, a radar antenna and a lookout tower. Also, he must keeps his wits about him because allied intelligence issues warnings about a particularly lethal enemy weapon in the vicinity, the Panzer Tank. Luckily, there were four M18 bundles dropped, and he picks up the pieces(while avoiding the tank) to make the Recoilless Rifle, a bazooka that propels the rounds like rifle bullets. Operation Market Garden Travers then drops into the Netherlands as part of Operation Market Garden (the largest airborne drop in history consisting of 35,000 allied soldiers), General Montgomery's failed plan to secure routes through Holland enabling a push into Germany. Largely featured is the partly destroyed city of Nijmegen and the attempt to secure the bridge over the Waal River for the Allies. Travers is promoted to the rank of corporal at the end of the mission. Operation Varsity Operation Varsity, which sees Travers parachuting alongside 30,000 soldiers into Germany. The goal: drop troops straight into the heart of Germany. Travers lands in the Ruhr district with the task of dismantling the already hobbled German war machine. Destroy an enemy munitions factory, lay waste to a semi-operational tank factory, and shoot any unexpected visitors arrive while completing the mission, Boyd must step up to the challenge. He must also keep his head down, for, there are snipers everywhere...as some say, "the soldier who walks tall and proud is always gunned down first" Der Flakturm The final level of the game brings a fictional mission made to be the biggest opposition to a paratrooper. It depicts a combat jump over a Flak Tower in Essen, Germany. Like a concrete behemoth, Der Flakturm stands as the last remaining enemy defense, with massive artillery and a dozen AA guns to defend it from allied attack. Travers' plane was one of the few to sneak into its airspace. The mission is to cripple the flak tower's defenses, then sabotage the inner workings of the structure and rig it for explosives. Weapons Guns M1 Garand, Thompson, StG 44, Gewehr 43, M1903 Springfield, MP 40, Karabiner 98k, BAR, M12 Shotgun Pistols Colt .45, Mauser C96 Anti Tank Recoiless Rifle, Panzerschreck Grenades Gammon grenades, frag grenade ("pineapple grenade"), stielhandgranate ("potato masher" grenade) Supporting Characters Colonel Scott Webb, Sergeant Setzer, Sergeant Dane, General Clark, Corporal Kish, Private Wirth Category:Medal of Honor games Category:Male video game characters Category:Fictional World War II veterans Category:Fictional soldiers Category:2007 introductions